1. Technical Field
The present application is related to simulation systems, especially to a simulation system and method for transforming files in Tabular W-element format into general SPICE (Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis) equivalent circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Field solver applications, such as Q3D of Ansoft Inc., and Hspice of Synopsys Inc., are commonly used in obtaining equivalent models, composed of frequency dependent resistances, inductances, reactances, and capacitances (RLGC), of striplines and microstrips on a printed circuit board (PCB). To consider skin effects and dielectric lost in transmission lines of a PCB, transforming of the RLGC models by SISTAI of Intel Inc., is necessary for accuracy of the result. However, the syntax of the equivalent models is formatted in a Tabular W-element standard, which is not compatible with general circuit simulation software, such as Pspice software of Cadence Inc., SPDSIM of Sigrity Inc., and Simplis software of SIMetrix Inc. Therefore, the equivalent models in Tabular W-element syntax are limited in further applications.